FamilyMeansTheWorld,
by DontJudgeUsHelpUs
Summary: Faye,is an extra ordinary creature,one never known before,a Hybrid,better yet The Hybrid Of The Gods,but she doesnt know it yet,and to make it worse,her best friend is none other that our favorite son of Posidan. Nico/OC Percabeth.Rated M for later sceans not very good at summaries, the stories better! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface-**

"No, no, I sobbed into the broken body in front of me, placing my gold glowing hands above him,

"Heal,please,heal,you cant be dead your all, all ive got."i begged,wiping the blood off his pale face,

"you cant do this Simon,i just got you,please,open your eyes,Simon,no,gods,no."i sobbed harder placing my head

on his chest.I didnt care that everyone around me was fighting a war,that my friends were dieing around me,

i didnt care that any second the world could fall apart,that life itself was in danger, all i cared about was the

little blonde boy in front of me,with his dull,unseeing,purple eyes,the pool of blood surrounding his little,

broken body,Because of me,Because i wasnt there.

I never thought it was possible,to hurt this much,to feel as if your entire essence,your entire soul and being

had been ripped from you, but here i was crouched over Simons body,I couldnt breath.I couldnt see,not

anything besides Simon, He was dead and thats all i could comprehend.

My 6 year old little brother lay broken in front of me.

Lifless.

His once loving,beautiful eyes,so full of life and dreams,happiness and love,were now dead and cold.

Dead,before he could even live.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- okay this is'not my best chapter, i know, and im not the happiest with it, but IT WILL GET BETTER I SWEAR!THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympions, all rights and regulations go to Rick Riordan and the publid=shers. DONT SUE ME!**

Chapter 1-Introduction

Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?No?Well the greek gods or the Olympions

are a group of 12 gods who ruled after the overthow of the Titans. All the Olympians are related in some way,but they dont have genes so its not

exactly incest

They are named after their dwelling place Mount travel were ever the flame burns brightest,first greece,rome,europe,spain,everywhere

and now the U.S..Sometime The gods would come down and mate with humans,not always in love,mainly lust,but the results of these'flings'were called

Demi-gods or Half-bloods,you think there myths dont you?Well there not,there believe me its probally better that way.

Because if your a demi-god reading this then thell relize it as soon as you they'll come after ,if you feel something in your gut

close this your chose,you dont have to take my advice,thats your problem.

But i warned you.

My name is Faye Rosa Mezzanotte.

Im 13 years old and will be attending Goode High School this year

You see everyone else might have been excited to go to high school,not me.

Me and school just dont mix,No matter what i always get kicked out,always.

But,i had my hopes,however slight they were,My bestfriend Percy Jackson would be going with me

Id known Percy since i was 5 years old,him and his mother Sally had always been welcoming

what ever was above me,gave me one hell of a best friend even if he was secretive,and wierd.

you see every summer since 6th grade Percy just dissapeared to this crazy summer camp and i cant call him or anything.

His mom wont even tell me where it is.

He just dissapears.

I walked down the crowded hallway to the cafateria where they were holding the Orientation,looking over the heads of everyone,treing to find Percy

"Damn,him"i muttered to myself as i took a seat next to a Redheaded girl,she looked up from her lap as i sat down

"hi,im Rachel"she stuck out her hand

"Oh umm"i took her hand replieng shily"Im Faye"

"Hi ,its nice to meet Faye you,wh-"she faultered as a boy sat next to me

she leaned over me and grabbed,who i now relized was Percys,shoulder

"What are you doing here?"she said through clenched teeth,Percy's eyes widened

"Rachel Elizebeth Dare"her mouth dropped shocked,

"you know each ot-"but rachel cut me off like i hadnt even been talking

" And your Percy get your full name last December when you tried to kill me"

it was my turn to look shocked,i mean percy was weird and had a nact for blowing up schools like i did,but he couldnt hurt a fly,let alone KILL somebody

"Look,i wasn't-i didnt-what are you doing here?"

"Same as you,i ."

"You live in New York?"

"What,you thought i lived at Hoover Dam?"

i chuckled dispite the confusion and the 'what the hell"feeling it would be just like Percy to think something like that

"Okay,ummm,whats going on"i looked from Rachel to Percy

"Nothing Luna,dont worry about it."

"Bu-"some guy behind us whispered for us to shut-up

"Hi guys!"a girl said into the microphone,looking at her she was the exact type of girl i went out of my way to avoid,Blond,and oh yeah wearing a

cheerleader uniform

"My name is Tammi,and this is,like,Kelli"Kelli did a Cartwheel filling me with the urge to run up there and punch both of them or puke.

Rachel yellped like someone had just hit her across the face,causing many people to snicker,but she didnt seem to notice she had a look of pure fear

written across her face,looking up at the two cheerleaders on the stage

Rachel turned to Percy,compleatly ignoring me again,like she was looking strait through me.

"Run"she told him"Now"

"Why?"he asked stupidly

"More importantly,what the hell's going on"Rachel got up and pushed her way towards the exit

Percy hesitated before following

I stared at his retreating back and back up towards the cheerleaders,one of them,Kelli,or Tammi,whatever,was watching him leave a smirk on her face

and an evil glint in her eyes,I got up and followed the two out and into the hall

damn it if it was the last think i ever did i was going to know what the hell was going on,i hated being left in the dark

i found the two in the band room crouching behind the percussion section

i walked in

"Tell me,"i heard her begging to percy"You know what it these horrible things i see?"her eyes,even from here,were easy to read,filled with

fear and hope

"Look,this is going to sound you know anything about Greek myths?"i looked at him in a weird way,but stayed were i was standing,scared if

i made my presence known the conversation would stop,and id be left with more questions than i already had

"Like...the Minotaur and the Hydra?"she questioned

"Yeah,just try not to say those names when i'm around,okay?"

i walked away from the door,and towards them,i was way to confused for this,

"Umm,Percy"i said softly,causing both of them to jump

"Luna,what the hades"rachel looked confused by his comment but by now i was used to his funny sayings

i was going to answer but Tammi and Kelli chose then to walk into the band room,they slammed the doors behind them,oh so dramatic.

"There you are Percy Jackson,"Tammi smiled"Its time for your Orentation."

I heard rachel gasp"there horrible" i agreed,

Percy looked to Rachel and asked"What do they really look like?"but she didnt answer,she was stairing at the two like they were the most discusting

things in the world

"Oh forget her,forget both of them"she smiled a bright smile towards Percy,i saw his eyes go hazy

"Percy."Rachel whispered"Snap out of it"

"what the hell i still need to know whats going on."

he shook his head and pulled his pen out of his pocket,I gasped when he uncapped it and a gold SWORD grew from it

"WHAT THE HELL!"I screamed at him,but of course he ignored 's smile turned into a sneer

"Oh,come on,you dont need that, how about a kiss instead?"

Rachel pinched his arm,"Percy,she wants to bite you!Look at her!"that snapped both me and Percy out of it

i looked at the glow around her,when i saw her on stage i figured the glow was from the lights,so i didnt think about it much,but now that i really

looked i could see it was her Aurua,and it was a dark black,evil,and did she say BITE?Ahh hell she's a freaking Vamp, thats the last thing i wanna be

bugged by."

"Ahh,hell"i whispered under my breath

"Get back."percy yelled,pointing his sword at her chest

she snarled"Freshmen"she said the word with disgust"This is our school, feed on whom we choose."

She began to shift,going chalk white,eyes blood red and she grew fangs

"damn it"i whispered under my breath,but a thought ran through my mind,if she's a vamp then why wasnt she after me,and how was she in the sun

that's when i saw her legs

"Dont mention the legs."Tammi snapped at percy"Its rude to make fun!"

"Yeah well its also rude to eat people."i snapped at her rolling my eyes

she snarled turning her attention to me as did percy

"Faye shhh, dont irritate the monster."

"A vampire you say? Kelli laughed "that silly legend was based on us, you fool. We are empousai, servents of Hecatate"

My ADHD must have been acting up or something, because soon Rachel had thrown a drum at the wannabe vamps head and Percy went after the cheerleader with a sword, things were weird but they took a turn for crazy town when Tammi exploded into yellow dust, landing on Rachel and me.

"Gross!"

"Monsters do that" Percy apoligized "Sorry"

"Percy, explain what the hell's going on!"I yelled at him "What are they, whats going on, hell, what are you?"

"A little busy"

I heard voices from out in the hall

Kelli picked up a Tuba and thaw it across the room at the three of us, we all dropped to the floor and watched it crash into the window.

Outside the voices died down.

"Percy!"Kelli shouted in pretend panic "why did you throw that?"

Percy froze not saying anything, and Kelli began to wreck havoc on the room

I tried to go after her but Percy wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back from her, "Stop it!"He yelled at her like she would actually listen to him

Kelli made a threatening face and a comment before rushing to the doors

Percy rushed after her, obviously not seeing her plan

"PERCY NO, ITS A-" But he was already in motion with the sword

"Oh no please "Kelli screamed terrified

Kelli burst into flames; it went everywhere, setting the entire room on fire

"Percy?"Paul Blowfis, his moms boyfriend, looked in shock "Faye what have you done"

The place was in chaos, fire alarm wailed and sprinklers went off

"You have to get out of here!"Rachel said, tugging on his shirt

He ran out the broken window, I of course followed him

He was stopped by a blonde girl with strange grey eyes

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."

I caught up with him, Rachel not far behind me

"Perceus Jackson, You are going to tell me what the hell just happened!"He looked at me then Rachel who reached over said something about

And explanation scribbled her number on his hand and took off, the blonde was looking at me, suspiciously, then back at Percy, it probably seemed weird

With what I was wearing mean probably looked slutty, green heels-neck green top and my snake necklace hitting my cleavage, with the ruffled black skirt I wore, but still, she didn't even know me.

I still stood there tapping my foot on the ground as he tried to tell the blonde what had happened

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods, "She eyed me, looking me up and down "you told TWO mortal girls?"

"Rachel can see through the Mist, she saw the monsters before I did, and...And Faye, well she followed me."

I continued tapping my foot, he looked at me

"Percy, hats going on, why is SHE" I sneered at the blonde" calling me a mortal?"

"I umm, well-"

"I'm not done, what the hell's a half-blood?"I raised my eyebrow at him,

He hesitated looking back at the blonde, as if he needed her okay to talk to me

"Perce," I used my old nickname for him "Please, I've known you since we were 5 you're honestly not going to tell me, you know everything about motive never

Lied to you, are you going to start lying to me, "he hesitated again, "Fine, Perceus, I thought we were friends."

I turned on my heel walking away."WAIT!"I turned around to look at him, "Faye, please I'll explain Faye, we are friends."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, making me roll mine and walk back towards him.

"Fine explain"

.Did.


End file.
